Sailor Becky
Chris1701's four TV Show Spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon 1995 ( English Adaption) it will Appear on YouTube in the Near Future Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Jewel (Rio) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Tammy (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Marie (The Aristocats) * Sailor Saturn - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Molly Baker - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Melvin - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Luna - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Artemis - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Diana - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Queen Beryl - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Jedite - Mojo Jojo * Neflite - Hopper * Kenji Tsukino - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Ikuko Tsukino - Toodles Galrone (Tom and Jerry) * Sammy Tsukino - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raye's Grandfather - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Zirconia - Rat Capone (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tiger's Eye - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Fish Eye - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Hawk's Eye - Warren T.Rat (An American Tail) * CeleCele - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * ParaPara - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * JunJun - Stella (Help I'm a Fish) * BesuBesu - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Queen Nehelenia - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Mistress 9 - Ma Beagle (Ducktales) * Evil Prince Darien - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Evil Lady (Aka Adult Rini) - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Show)) * Super Beryl - Catrina Seasons: * Sailor Becky (Season 1) * Sailor Becky (Season 2) * Sailor Becky (Season 3) * Sailor Becky (Season 4) Special: * Sailor Becky (VIZ) * Sailor Becky Crystal Movies: * Sailor Becky R: Promise of the Rosie * Sailor Becky S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Becky Super S: Black Dream Hole Trivia: * This is the fourth TV show of Chris1701. * In Italian, both Dee Dee and Mina/Sailor Venus were voiced by Jasmine Laurenti. Gallery: Becky Thatcher-0.jpg Jewel.jpg Lady.png Tammy-0.jpg Dee dee look 1.png Tom Sawyer.jpg Toodles Galore as Ogre Fiona.png|Toodles Galore as Ikuko Tsukino Atta.jpg Foxglove.jpg Dale.jpg Kismet.png Tom in Tom and Jerry Tales.jpg|Serena Dad Spunky29.jpg Trusty in Lady and the Tramp.jpg Siamese Twins.jpg|The Siamese Twins as Castor and Pollux Marie-0.jpg Kessie.jpg Molly Cunningham.jpg|Molly as Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Sawyer-1.jpg Flik in Toy Story 2.jpg Dot.png Fullscreen capture 1142010 93011 PM.bmp.jpg|Hello Kitty as Mika Cassidy Rat Capone.jpg Cat R. Waul in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Murielevil.jpg|Muriel as Fish Eye Warren T. Rat.jpg Clipzira.gif Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as Catzi (Bad) Brittany-0.jpg|Brittany as Catzi (Good) Category:Chris1701 Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof